The Incident at Barren Hill
by griffonnage
Summary: The Yankee Doodle Society is called upon to assist General Lafayette in gathering information on the British army wintered in Philadelphia. A seemingly simple mission turns into a harrowing adventure for our heroes when Jeremy uncovers some unexpected new
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Barren Hill Incident (May 1778) 

**Author:** DoodleScribe

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** The Yankee Doodle Society, Captain Yankee Doodle, and all recognizable fictional characters from the TV series "The Young Rebels" do not belong to me. The characters are borrowed for the purpose of entertaining fans of the show with no intention of copyrighting, publishing, or monetary gain. However, the story itself belongs to me and should not be copied, printed or posted elsewhere, or used for any purpose other than reading. This story is fiction. Any apparent relationship to real people (other than historical figures) is unintended and purely coincidental.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure

**Summary:** The Yankee Doodle Society is called upon to assist General Lafayette in gathering information on the British army wintered in Philadelphia. A seemingly simple mission turns into a harrowing adventure for our heroes when Jeremy uncovers some unexpected news from an unexpected source.

**Authors Note:** This is fan fiction based on the 1970 TV series The Young Rebels which is set during the American Revolutionary War.

**Chapter 1**

Jeremy Larkin dressed quickly and hurried to the stairs, pulling his vest on as he started to descend. A crunch in his vest pocket caused him to stop in mid flight. He pulled the letter out, then the memory returned of his having stuffed it there the evening before. It was an invitation to a party: A big gala festival in Philadelphia to say farewell to the retiring General Howe of the British Army and to welcome the new commander General Clinton. There was a note, in large scrawl, from his childhood friend, Harry Wyndam, pleading with Jeremy to come to the party, which was to be at the Wyndam home. He promised free food, free liquor and pretty girls galore. Jeremy thought, _Harry always knew where the parties were and how to get invited. _Jeremy knew that he would not enjoy a Tory party, but he also knew it was a perfect opportunity to spy on the British generals. He had no idea if Washington needed his help, but that had never stopped him before. Jeremy decided to think on it.

Rushing out of his father's house, Jeremy ran to the tavern nearby. As he entered the tavern he heard, "Well, here comes my errant son now. You would think rising before noon would kill him." Jeremy realized that his father was speaking of him to John Coates. Jeremy just smiled and kept walking until he reached the storage room of the tavern. Mayor Larkin owned the tavern along with several other businesses and some land outside of town. Jeremy had promised his father he would inventory the supplies at the Tavern this morning. Mayor Larkin was concerned that thievery was costing him profits at the tavern and inn. Regardless of what he thought of his son's waywardness, he only trusted Jeremy to do the inventory. As Jeremy began his task, he felt guilty for the all the times he had disappeared on his father over the past two years. He decided he would forego the party in Philadelphia to spend more time doing the work his father needed him to do. Before he had fully got into his task, a barmaid walked-in and said, "Mr. Larkin there is a man here to see you. He says he is a courier. He is waiting outside for you."

Jeremy followed the barmaid into the taproom, past his father, and out the doors of the tavern. He knew his father was watching him wondering if he was skipping out on the inventory.

When Jeremy got outside, he didn't see anyone. Then he heard his name from behind, "Jeremy, over here." Jeremy looked and saw Sergeant Daniel Boggs, Lafayette's aide, in the alley adjacent to the tavern. Jeremy walked over to him and the two moved down the alley out of sight of the people walking by.

"Sergeant what are you doing here? Is General Lafayette with you?"

"No Jeremy, the general is at Valley Forge. He sent me with a note." The sergeant pulled a sealed letter out of his coat and handed it to Jeremy.

Jeremy opened the letter and read,

"Hello my friend, I hope this note finds you in good health. I have a favor to ask. My father would like to know what is going on in Philadelphia. The particulars would be most advantageous to his business this spring. I would like to meet you at the stone church on Barren Hill on May 19 at noon where I will provide more detail as to my father's purpose. Please reply as to your intentions and if you can find time in your busy schedule to spend some time in Phil. Best Regards, G. Motier"

Jeremy recognized General Lafayette's handwriting. The "father" referred to was General Washington. He marveled at the coincidence that he was contemplating a trip to Philadelphia at the same time as Lafayette was asking him to go there. Jeremy realized that this meant he would be leaving his father once again with work incomplete. This was important though, or Lafayette would not have bothered to send for him. Jeremy knew the general had others he could call upon. He told the sergeant that the Yankee Doodle Society would meet the general on the day and at the time requested. The sergeant thanked Jeremy and rushed off through the alley to his horse tethered in the back of the tavern.

It had been a boring winter in Chester with both armies retired from the field. The British were in Philadelphia partying, well fed and warm, and the other, the Americans, were suffering every kind of privation at Valley Forge. Chester, at least, avoided the indignity of the British occupation. The British occupying Chester had packed it off to Philadelphia at the first snowfall. Jeremy knew that the other members of the Yankee Doodle Society would be excited to see some action again in support of their cause.

Later Jeremy, Isak and Henry, the three members of the Yankee Doodle Society, were sitting in Isak's blacksmith shop discussing the mission to Philadelphia.

Henry said, "From this note that Lafayette has sent, we really don't know what information he seeks."

"He didn't want to give it away in a letter that could be intercepted by British agents," Jeremy said. "The sergeant had to come through British controlled territory to get to us."

"The general will no doubt be pleased with your attendance at this party Jeremy," Isak said. "Howe and his officers will be drinking and possibly loosening their tongues."

"What about this friend of yours Jeremy?" Henry said. "What is his story?"

"I went to school with him in Philadelphia. He spent some summers here in Chester with me. We were inseparable and always into some kind of trouble. My brother Robert was often the victim of our practical jokes, but he tolerated us. Our favorite activity back then was pretending to be frontiersman out scouting for Indians. In our minds we were the protectors of Chester."

Isak and Henry smiled at Jeremy's remembrances of his youth.

Henry said, "But now he is a Tory and you are a Patriot on opposite sides of a war."

Jeremy sighed and replied, "I'm not sure of his politics. He doesn't know my true colors either. His father is a neutralist like my father. It is strange that they are hosting this party. Mr. Wyndam must have been forced into it." Jeremy smiled. "They have probably heard father complain of me on his visits to Philadelphia, so I can be myself on this mission. You two will need covers to explain your presence in the city."

Henry said, "The American Philosophical Society is hosting some lectures on the latest scientific uses for culinary and medicinal plants. I can attend one or two lectures, just to let others see me there, and then slip out when needed."

Isak said, "I will be shopping for supplies for my shop. I need to do that anyway."

"Good," Jeremy said. "There is an Inn near Harry's house called the Gray Fox Inn and Tavern. I suggest you two get a room there. We should enter the town separately. There will probably be British roadblocks at the entrances to town. Our reasons for being in Philadelphia are sound so I don't expect any problems."

They agreed to leave town at separate times in the morning. The men then separated for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Isak pulled his wagon over to the side of the street near the Gray Fox Inn and Tavern in Philadelphia. The city bustled with a large quantity of British soldiers moving about. Everyone he saw seemed to be on a mission to get to a particular place at a particular time. He found Henry at mealtime at the Inn's first floor tavern. _Henry can always be found at meal time, _he thought. Isak walked up to Henry and leaned down putting his large black hands on the table, and said, "Hello, old friend."

Henry looked up startled and almost choked on the meat he was stuffing into his mouth after pulling it off a large turkey bone. "Isak!"

"Yes Henry, it is I your friend Isak." Isak spoke louder than normal to be sure the other patrons of the tavern heard him. "I have come to town to get supplies for my shop."

Henry, playing along, said, "Have you eaten Isak? There is plenty here for two as you can see."

Isak looked over the turkey, dressing and fresh cooked vegetables arrayed on the table before him and sat down grabbing a roll and stuffing some meat in it.

Henry smiled and motioned for the waiter. "Two ales please." The waiter nodded and disappeared. Henry said, "I have a room here, but the Inn is full. You can share it with me if you like."

Isak nodded. He looked around the tavern and saw several groups of British officers. Henry noticed Isak's eyes wondering and said quietly, "British officers are billeted here on the second floor. My room is on the third floor looking over the street."

When Henry finished his lunch, he asked Isak if he could give him a ride to the docks. Isak agreed. They headed out of the tavern.

Isak and Henry climbed up into the wagon and headed for the docks. They found the docks teaming with British soldiers loading what appeared to be baggage and crates of animals. Some were busy unloading large crates with the word "FIREWORKS" stamped on the sides. Isak leaned over to Henry, "What is going on?"

Henry said, "Probably loading General Howe's baggage. It looks like he is taking two of every kind of American animal and vegetable. Maybe he's expecting a flood?" Isak chuckled. Henry said, "The fireworks are probably for his send off in a couple of days. I've heard the officers in the tavern talking about it."

A British officer overseeing the work saw the banter between Isak and Henry and realized they were watching his soldiers. "Hey you two! Move on there! We're not putting on a show here!"

Isak straightened and said "Oh yes sir, sorry sir." Isak whipped the reins on the horses' backs and moved on down the cobblestone street.

Henry said, "You should try to borrow a few of the larger fireworks and detonation supplies from the docks later. If we don't use them on this mission, we will use them some day."

"Always scheming aren't you Henry?"

"Of course!"

Henry and Isak rode around town for a while making a mental note of the location of key British officers and roadblocks. They found the British headquarters and the homes that were billeting the generals Grant, Grey, Howe & Clinton. They saw several Hessian officers as well. Then they returned to the Gray Fox Inn to await Jeremy's arrival.

Jeremy arrived late in the afternoon. He stopped at the Inn and entered the crowded tavern. Isak and Henry sat at a table as separate as possible from the numerous British officers and locals. There was a steady den in the smoky dark interior occasionally punctuated by an irreverent masculine laugh or a feminine giggle. _Perfect for clandestine discussions_, thought Jeremy. He walked over and greeted his two friends as if he had not seen them for months.

Jeremy asked, "So what do we know?" He picked up a piece of cheese from the platter in the center of the table.

Henry told Jeremy what he and Isak saw on their tour through the city. "It does appear that Howe is leaving us for good. Clinton is already here and probably in charge at this point. There are roadblocks on all the major roads leading into the city including the one to Barren Hill."

"We need a way to get to Barren Hill or a reason to go there and return," Jeremy said. "I suspect they let anyone leave as they please, but if we go and come regularly they might get suspicious."

Henry said, "There is probably a means of getting there across the fields and farmland, a cow path perhaps, but it seems that if we are careful to each leave by one road and return by another…."

They all agreed to meet in the morning and take separate roads out of the town, and then return by separate roads so that they would not pass the same roadblock twice. They were each eager to see their friend General Lafayette again after a long separation.

Jeremy left his friends and rode his horse to the Wyndam's residence down the street. There was a servant waiting at the entrance to take his horse and bag. A doorman dressed in full attire let him in to a large well-lit entry hall.

Harry ran in excited from a back parlor, grinning from ear to ear, "There you are, old friend. I am so glad you came." Harry greeted Jeremy with open arms and the two slapped each other's backs and stepped back to admire the other. Harry continued, "We are all grown up now, hey Jerry?" Jeremy had forgotten that Harry had always shortened his name, which he never particularly liked.

"Harry, yes we are all grown up and I really prefer to use my adult name, Jeremy, instead of that little boy nickname Jerry. Do you mind?"

Harry said, "Of course…Jeremy it is. Sorry. That is just the way I remember you."

"How are you Harry?"

"Wonderful. Peachy. How about you?"

"Good. How is your family?"

"They are all here and excited about seeing you again Jeremy boy!" Harry continued softly as if letting Jeremy in on a secret, "You were always father's favorite you know."

Jeremy laughed.

Soon the whole family appeared in the entry hall and there were warm welcomes for Jeremy all around. Jeremy had forgotten how warm and loving this family had been. It had been years since he had seen any of them, so they spent the evening catching up on the last four years of each life. Somehow, the war receded that evening into the background, and no one brought it up, as if there had been a secret agreement. As they walked into dinner, Jeremy asked Mr. Wyndam how it came to be that he was to host a big party for the British generals.

Mr. Wyndam looked vexed. "It wasn't my idea Jeremy. It seems that Harry has become friends with some of the younger officers and volunteered our home. We will just have to make the most of it. It causes me to lose sleep at night fearing for my family. I fear hosting this party will mark us and bring the rebel sympathizers to our door. I wish only for peace. I have no dog in this fight."

Jeremy nodded to show his understanding as he sat down at the table.

After a bountiful dinner, Jeremy retired early looking forward to the morning when he would see General Lafayette again. He had told the family that he needed to take care of a little business for his father in the morning to appease the old man about his coming to Philadelphia. He planned to rise early and be back early in the afternoon. The family said goodnight. Harry's two younger sisters ran up to Jeremy and gave him one more hug and kiss each. Harry's parting words were, "Don't be late Jeremy, the party will start at four and continue to midnight. You don't want to miss one delicious minute of it." Jeremy saw Harry's parents roll their eyes and give each other a knowing look. Jeremy suspected that this home was not as happy as he first imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day, the three friends converged at Barren Hill a little earlier than the appointed time. While his friends looked the village over, Jeremy climbed up into the old abandoned church bell tower to get a better view of the countryside. He noticed the bell was gone. The tower was part of an old stone church emptied of all of its interior woodwork, pews and religious symbols. The hollow feel of it gave Jeremy the chills. Jeremy could see Philadelphia laid out to the south towards the river. It looked peaceful from this vantage point. Over to the east was Germantown. Jeremy could see the camps of the British soldiers. The number of tents indicated that the entire British force was camped around Philadelphia, all south and east of Barren Hill. To the immediate east was the sparsely populated village of Barren Hill. To the north were just woods, with roads crisscrossing. One of those roads led to Valley Forge where the Continental army was camped. To the southwest and west were cliffs down to the Schuylkill River, which was more of a narrow stream at this point and rolled peacefully through the tranquil scene. Jeremy could see how Lafayette would want this vantage point so that he could observe Philadelphia easily unseen.

Then Jeremy caught the sight of flashes of light coming along the road from Valley Forge, hugging the river. He watched as two columns of men began to rise and fall along the slopes of the hills. Jeremy could make out a large number of men with some canon. There were no baggage wagons. Jeremy thought that meant they weren't planning on staying long. The men were all dressed in the same uniform, which made the columns appear to be a long blue snake along the hillside. Jeremy was thankful that _he_ was watching their approach from this location and not a British soldier or Tory spy. He looked around the immediate area for any sign of trouble and saw not a living thing.

Suddenly the silence was broken when several horses broke through the woods into the village green beside the church startling Jeremy. Jeremy recognized Lafayette at once on his white horse. He also saw Sergeant Boggs, the leader of Lafayette's life guard. Jeremy didn't recognize the other officers. Jeremy quickly climbed down, left the tower, and approached the group of mounted men on the green. Sergeant Boggs saw him approaching and got Lafayette's attention. Lafayette rode over to Jeremy and dismounted.

"Jeremy, my friend, how are you!" The general grabbed Jeremy's hand to shake enthusiastically and then pulled him into a warm embrace. "It has been so long this past winter. I have missed you and your friends Henry and Isak. Are they well?"

Jeremy couldn't help grinning at the jovial young Frenchman giving Jeremy his full attention, as if they were just here for a reunion. "We are all fine sir. Henry and Isak are here." Jeremy looked towards the village. "They are coming now sir." Isak and Henry were riding towards them. They dismounted when they reached the green. Each of them greeted the general enthusiastically and got the same greeting that Jeremy received. Jeremy then explained each ones cover, and his invitation to attend the party that night with all of the British generals and the leading Tories. "They are giving General Howe a send off party."

General Lafayette's eyes widened as he is listened to Jeremy. "Splendid Jeremy! You will be in the perfect position for this little mission I have for you. General Washington has sent us here to determine how the British will evacuate Philadelphia. We are expecting them to leave Philadelphia because of the news of the French alliance and the expected involvement of the French navy. The British will have to move their troops and ships to counter the French navy's movements. General Washington needs to know which way the British move so that he can plan an appropriate response."

Jeremy explained to the general that Henry and Isak were in situations that would allow them to relay messages from Jeremy. The general was pleased with their arrangements. Jeremy said, "General, why did you send for us? It would seem that American agents in Philadelphia would be better informed."

The General looked serious for a moment. "Jeremy, you and your friends are the only ones I can trust for this mission. I do not know the agents in Philadelphia. I trust the three of you completely with my life and the lives of my men. That is most important for the task at hand. I have no doubt you can do the job required and more."

Jeremy, Isak and Henry smiled at each other. Jeremy said, "Thank you sir for your confidence. We are proud to be of service."

As the Yankee Doodle Society and the general were speaking, the head of the columns of men began to enter the clearing. Jeremy turned and watched. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The men were sharply dressed and stepping in perfect time in perfect formation. He turned to the general and said, "Sir, these are not the same men you left the Chester area with last December."

The general said, "No they are not. Those were militia. These are continentals. General Washington's finest men, mostly Virginians. They have received training, while at Valley Forge, and now are as smart as any King's army."

Jeremy noticed that there was a very large contingent entering the green. There seemed to be no end to it. "How many men is this sir?"

The general replied "About twenty-two hundred total. Six hundred are Pennsylvania militia. A few Oneida Indians and Morgan's scouts as well."

Henry said, "You must be expecting a battle with this many men sir."

"Only if we are attacked Henry. I have no plans to attack Philadelphia! The British army has over 11,000 men in the area. I do not know General Washington's reason for sending such a large force on a reconnaissance mission. He may just be testing me to see if I can march a twenty-two hundred man force up and down the road."

Jeremy smiled and said, "Surely he has a better reason than that sir."

"Perhaps we will become an advance guard for the main army, depending on which way the British move. I believe the mission could be completed with a three hundred man force, but it is not my place to question Washington's orders."

Sergeant Boggs joined the group and greeted them.

The sergeant said to the general, "We should probably post the pickets sir. Perhaps you should go up in that church tower and take a look around."

The general replied, "Of course Sergeant. You three may return to town now. I plan to be here overnight than we must move. One of you should return by noon tomorrow so that I can give you our new location."

Jeremy said, "Yes sir." As they were leaving, the general gave orders to his subordinates to "Go to ground, boots on, no fires." Jeremy understood that to mean that they would be ready to move at a minutes notice.

Jeremy, Henry and Isak rode back to Philadelphia by different roads. The British guards at the roadblocks were none the wiser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Jeremy returned to the Wyndam home, he rushed up stairs to change into the full dress expected of the higher society of Philadelphia: a matching coat, waistcoat and breeches, stockings and shiny buckled shoes with a white lace cravat at his neck. When he returned downstairs, he found Harry in the parlor with two young ladies. Harry excitedly introduced Jeremy to the girls.

"These lovely ladies are friends of the family Jeremy. They have just stopped in to chat." Harry first introduced Jenny Dansfield and then her sister Emily. Jeremy was suspicious of Harry's motives but he tried to look interested.

Jeremy sat down next to Harry facing the two girls on the opposite sofa. Looking at the girls, Jeremy suddenly had an urge to laugh but he managed to squelch it. Both girls were dressed in the latest fashions with hoop skirts that took over the whole sofa in their seated positions. Their hair was mounded up such that it appeared to Jeremy that each girl and a small dog sitting on her head. The mounded hair was adorned with models of detailed ships in full sail highlighted by colorful British flags. Jeremy said, "What a lovely sight Harry."

Harry moved his eyes to look at Jeremy. When their eyes met, Jeremy knew that Harry wanted to laugh as well. They both sat with gentle smiles looking at the girls.

The girls talked fast. Jeremy could not keep up with them. They flitted from one topic to another like butterflies. He was lost in minutes and hoped they wouldn't ask him to remember anything they had said. Jenny and Emily managed to take turns with each other, without ever giving the young men an opportunity to speak. During one of Emily's one sided discourses she excitedly said all in one breath, "I just heard this morning from Mary Becken who heard from Peggy Shippen, and we all know Peggy has her ear to the keyhole of British activities, that General Howe has sent out invitations to all the important ladies of Philadelphia for a dinner and reception at which they will meet none other than…," she took a deep breath, "...the Marquis de Lafayette..."

On hearing this, Jeremy nearly jumped out of his skin. Jeremy held up a finger to stop the girl's rambling, and then he asked, "Miss Dansfield? How can that be if the Marquis is in the American encampment at Valley Forge? Surely this is just a prank, someone dressed up as the Marquis pretending to be hanged no doubt."

The girl took a deep breath and explained, "Peggy Shippen was told by Major John Andre, whom she is sweet on, that the British knew beforehand that Lafayette was going to be sent out with an advance force towards Philadelphia a couple of days ago. Apparently, they have spies at Valley Forge. Isn't that an intrigue?"

Jeremy smiled and said, "Oh yes, it certainly is."

Emily continued, "The British generals are going to capture him and make him the 'piece de resistance' of the festivities this week."

Jeremy smiled sweetly at the girl and tried to show no interest, but Harry's glee soon had the girls giggling. Jeremy couldn't bring himself to fake a happy response.

Harry said, "Think of it Jeremy, the Marquis de Lafayette in British hands. You see, this is the place to be this week."

Suddenly the war returned to this happy reunion like a lead brick. Jeremy knew he had to get this information to Henry or Isak immediately. Once the British troops began to move towards Lafayette, they would not be able to get through to him.

Jeremy waited until the girls left and then excused himself to visit the privy. When he got out of the house, he quickly made his way to the street and the Gray Fox Inn.

At the Inn, Jeremy saw Henry watching his approach from a third story window. Jeremy ran upstairs to find his room. He knocked. Henry opened the door and Jeremy rushed into the room shutting the door quickly behind him. Jeremy told Henry what the loose-tongued girl had said. Henry turned white, horrified by the news. Jeremy could see panic rising in his friend.

Henry said, "What are we do to Jeremy? What can we do at this point? The general is doomed!"

Jeremy grabbed Henry by both arms and replied calmly, "Henry just because they know Lafayette is coming doesn't mean they know where Lafayette is." Jeremy released Henry. "Where is Isak?"

Henry replied, "He is purchasing supplies and seeing what he can do to steal some of the fireworks stored on the dock."

Jeremy suddenly looked aggravated with Henry. "Fireworks! What the hell is that about Henry?"

Henry looked sheepishly at Jeremy. "They are huge Jeremy. I thought we might use them on a mission at some point."

"So you risk this mission to steal them?"

"Jeremy, before you brought this news, our assignment was to loiter in Philadelphia listening to the gossip. It has only become critical now."

Jeremy took a deep breath and sighed deeply trying not to be upset with his friend. "Right…it is possible that Lafayette already knows that his mission is known to the British.

"I think he would have said so if that was the case so that we would not mistake it for news. If Howe actually did send out invitations to meet Lafayette he must be very sure…."

"Perhaps you and Isak should go to Lafayette with the wagon and not return tonight. He may be able to use you more effectively than I. Wait for Isak to return, and then leave by different roads again as we did this morning. Be very careful to avoid being followed. It is likely that the British don't know the exact whereabouts of Lafayette. We don't want to take them to him."

"All of the British generals will be at the party tonight, right? That probably means they aren't planning immediate action."

"Let's hope that is the case Henry."

Jeremy left Henry and returned to his friend's house just as guests were beginning to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Jeremy entered the house, he heard the sound of musicians tuning their instruments. He followed the sound and found Harry waiting in the large parlor, that had once been a porch on the rear of the house. Jeremy saw that the Wyndams had extended the house and engulfed the old porch. There was a mezzanine around the perimeter of the two storey room with large chandeliers suspended from the ceiling. Red, white and blue ribbons brightened the room. British flags conspicuously adorned the stair balustrades and hung overhead. Candelabras twinkled and danced from every surface. There were tables along the walls filled with every kind of food. Jeremy's stomach growled. He realized that he had not eaten all day. Harry was standing at a makeshift bar in the corner giving directions to the servant turned bartender standing there. When Harry saw Jeremy, he grinned wide, and brought two drinks handing one to Jeremy.

"There you are Jeremy," Harry said. "I was beginning to worry that you were lost."

Jeremy sipped the drink. It was brandy. He thought he had better get something to eat if he was going to drink liquor. He tried one of the small sandwiches on display as Harry discussed the guests that had already arrived. The string ensemble began to play. It sounded like Bach to Jeremy, but he wasn't sure. The music had a calming effect on his nerves which were suddenly becoming tense at the thought of meeting the British generals.

Harry said, "Those three couples across the room are the leading merchant families of Philadelphia." With a chuckle he said, "You can tell by their dress that they still work for a living."

Jeremy thought, _I guess I fall in that category because I am dressed as they are, and you dear Harry with your velvet clothes and perfectly coifed wig, must be the landed gentry. _Jeremy asked, "Are they Tories?"

Harry looked surprised at Jeremy. "Of course they are Tories. You will not find any Whigs at this party. They all have their heads stuck in the ground somewhere hiding from the British."

For the next hour or so, guests arrived and Harry's parents greeted them all in the entry hall. Soon the British officers arrived, some with ladies on their arms. Other young ladies arrived with their parents. Jeremy noted when the Dansfields entered. The girls decked out with their ships. They immediately gravitated to Harry and Jeremy standing near the buffet table. Jeremy noticed that all the women had similar outlandish hairdos or hats. The two young men bowed to the ladies as they approached and the young ladies curtsied in return, their ship's bobbing and flags fluttering.

Emily entertained Jeremy by telling him the names and the latest gossip regarding each person that walked by. Many of the fashions worn he had not seen before. The material of the women's dresses was exotic to Jeremy and the smells of various perfumes that wafted through the air made him dizzy. Jeremy was shocked when he saw an American general enter the room accompanied by British officers. He was in his uniform, but he looked out of place, disheveled compared to the attire of the guests. Jeremy recognized him as Major General Charles Lee. Jeremy remembered the man, having met him at Washington's headquarters last year. _Will he remember me?_

Emily whispered in Jeremy's ear, "That is Major General Charles Lee. Captured this winter, he has enjoyed his captivity immensely. The British officers fawn all over him and keep him drunk. He takes a different whore to bed every night. I think he is a very nasty man. No one likes him." Jeremy knew he had to avoid that man or have his cover blown!

Emily conveniently identified each of the British generals as they entered. "There is General Grant. He is quiet and well mannered. Behind him is General Grey. He is a horse's rear-end."

Jeremy looked at the girl surprised at her language. Emily only batted her eyes and continued. Jeremy was starting to like this girl for her observation skills despite her hair décor. The last guests to arrive were General Clinton, and General Howe accompanied by a more mature woman. Jeremy asked Emily who she was.

Emily said, "Oh Jeremy you really have been in the backwoods haven't you? That is Mrs. Lorring. She has been with General Howe for quite awhile." Emily said excitedly, "And there is Major John Andre. All the girls are in love with him. He is such a charmer. You must meet him Jeremy. Everyone likes him."

Jeremy looked at the young man and saw why that might be. He looked very handsome in his sparkling red uniform, his sword snapping his boot as he walked. He noticed that the young women began to whisper and giggle as the Major entered and walked passed them, his brass buttons sparkling under the chandeliers. Harry called out for the Major to come over. The man smiled and complied.

"Major Andre I would like to introduce my best friend, Jeremy Larkin. We went to school together."

The Major smiled kindly and shook Jeremy's hand. He said, "I am most pleased to meet a friend of Harry's indeed. How do you like this little gathering Jeremy? Did you ever expect to see so many British generals in one place in such lovely company?"

Jeremy returned the smile and said, "I am quite impressed sir. It is an honor to be in the company of such illustrious gentlemen." The Major put an arm around Jeremy's shoulder and said, "Come with me. I want to introduce you to a few of my friends."

Jeremy saw the Major wink at Harry as they walked away. The music suddenly became an annoyance as Jeremy's nerves were on edge the closer Andre got to Charles Lee.

Jeremy was ushered about the floor from one red-coated man to another, Major Andre greeting and introducing Jeremy as a good friend of Harry's. Jeremy wondered why the Major had taken such interest in him. All of the officers, including the generals, took his hand and were cordial. General Grant looked inquisitively at Jeremy when introduced. Major Andre, occupied in flirting with a young lady, left Jeremy in the care of General Grant.

The general said, "Do you plan to join young Wyndam in his endeavors Mr. Larkin?"

Jeremy said, "I suppose that depends on what those endeavors are sir."

"Really?" The General chuckled. "He hasn't told you anything about it?"

"I haven't been here long. He hasn't had the opportunity."

General Grant smiled with kind eyes. "Harry has spoken highly of you. He is anxious to recruit you." He whispered to Jeremy, "If I were an American, I would choose to be a patriot."

Jeremy looked at him surprised.

"That surprises you? I am only speaking hypothetically of course. I am a loyal British servant to King George born to this role I play. I have no choice. With what I had to pay to wear these epaulets on my shoulder, there is no fear of my discarding them anytime soon. I just believe the American cause is noble…on an intellectual level…speaking hypothetically of course."

Jeremy said, "But you are involved in the killing of young patriot's sir. Patriots who will never see their families."

The general said, "Yes. That is war Jeremy. There are many young British soldiers killed as well. Do you think I enjoy sending them home in boxes?"

"Of course not sir. I'm sorry."

General Grant said, "Most of us here just want the war to end so they we may return home to our families. There is no malice in our hearts. We are simply doing a job for the King. That is the difference though, is it not? I serve a King; the patriots serve the people of America, a country. Whatever you choose to do Mr. Larkin, I wish you well." The General walked away from Jeremy, leaving Jeremy to puzzle over his words.

Major Andre returned and introduced Jeremy to General Grey.

Grey's steely eyes looked Jeremy over head to toe as if sizing him up for some purpose. "Was General Grant telling you what a nice guy he is? Do not be fooled by that. He has blood on his hands just like the rest of us."

Jeremy said, "What is your opinion on the patriot cause sir?"

General Grey lifted his chin and looked down at Jeremy over his long thin nose. "Patriots, be damned! They are merely misguided lower classes mislead by the wealthy landowners and professionals of this country who do not want to pay their fare share of taxes. This is a gentlemen's revolution fought on the backs of the poorest colonists. It is a shame and crime. By business is making the colonists who fill the ranks of that bloody rabble they call an army fear and loathe the King's army. When they give up and run home, this war will be over. The rich are not going to take their places I can assure you. We are doing the poor and helpless in this land a favor."

Jeremy said, "Then murder, rape and looting are fair instruments of war?"

Grey smiled, realizing Jeremy was alluding to the massacre at Paoli. He said, "Whatever it takes young man. If you plan to join up with Harry Wyndam you must agree with your own statement." Grey abruptly walked away leaving Jeremy to worry about what business Harry was about.

Jeremy stood beside Major Andre who said, "Grey is a hard-nosed battle-steeled general Jeremy. He is not soft on our enemy. They know him as 'No Flint' Grey the man who will massacre them with bayonets in their sleep and laugh about it. He's not here to make friends."

Jeremy showed no emotion at Andre's statement. He was sure Andre was attempting to feel him out.

Jeremy felt a little fear in his gut when he approached General Howe and his lady Mrs. Lorring. He wasn't sure which one he feared. Luckily, they had little interest in him. General Lee was standing next to Howe but talking loudly and rudely to General Clinton who showed little interest. Jeremy was relieved when Lee didn't bother to stop his diatribe to look his way. As Andre led Jeremy away, he thought he had escaped Lee, but suddenly a bony hand gripped his arm. He turned and found himself looking into the red-shot eyes of General Lee.

General Lee said, "Don't I know you? Where have I seen you before?"

"You must be mistaken sir. We have not met before."

"But I'm sure of it. It was in the American camp…" General Lee stared unblinking at Jeremy, and then his hand loosened so that he could take a drink handed to him by a servant. Jeremy saw the General sway slightly. He was drunk; perhaps no one would notice anything he said. Jeremy looked around and saw the British generals were ignoring Lee. Jeremy was sickened by the sight of this man wearing an American general's uniform. Jeremy walked away as General Lee took a long sip from his fresh drink.

The last guest to enter was Admiral Howe, the general's brother. He stood out in his naval uniform. Jeremy met him as well.

Finally, Major Andre let Jeremy go and proceeded to offer a toast to General Howe. Jeremy took the opportunity to escape back to the rear of the room near Emily. He saw Emily blush when she saw him coming back to her.

As the night went on, there were toasts to General Clinton, to England, the Army, the Navy and King George. The speaker's words more slurred with each new toast. Jeremy hoped they would all get too drunk to consider a trip to Barren Hill tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Henry and Isak headed out of town in the early afternoon in Isak's wagon. They took the road to Barren Hill that passed through Germantown in order to observe the British camps. They came across a contingent of British guards at a roadblock. One of the guards stopped them and asked their business.

Henry said, "I have a buggy with a broken axle at the crossroads near Barren Hill. This good man has agreed to accompany me back to the buggy and repair the axle as he has the necessary supplies as you can see." Henry pointed to Isak's supplies stacked neatly in the back of the wagon over tarps, which hid the fireworks Isak had stolen from the dock.

The British guard looked over the back of the wagon, and then seeming uninterested, allowed Isak and Henry to go.

Isak maintained a normal pace until they were out of sight of the soldiers then he beat the horse's backs with the reins and yelled, "Get up there." The two horses took off at a gallop leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

The road was quiet, until they were a good ways beyond Germantown, when they came upon a large group of British soldiers marching along the road. Isak stopped so as not to engage the troops. They were moving at a good pace obviously on a mission. Isak said, "This means trouble for our friend Lafayette."

Henry said, "Most assuredly Isak. We can't get ahead of them without calling attention to ourselves. Perhaps we should send up one of our rockets to warn the general."

Isak said, "Let's see what they do first at the road to the village. We should be coming up on it soon. If the troops turn towards Barren Hill, we will make a big noise."

Isak and Henry followed the troops, until they came to an intersecting road that lead to the village of Barren Hill. The troops marched past the road and continued north. Isak and Henry were surprised because they new Lafayette was just three miles to the west at that point. Isak turned up the road and whipped the reins to send the horses into a fierce gallop toward Barren Hill. As Isak and Henry reached the village, they saw American soldiers and some officers. Isak asked an officer where he could find Lafayette. The officer informed him that the general was at the tavern on the west end of the village.

Isak and Henry entered the tavern in search of the general. When they did not see him, they asked the tavern keeper where they could find him.

"He is in the private dining room with some of his officers." The man pointed to a closed door across the taproom from the bar. Henry and Isak walked to the door and knocked.

A captain greeted them.

Henry said, "We have urgent information for Lafayette. Is he here?"

The captain let them enter.

When General Lafayette saw them, the men around him saw his jovial expression change suddenly to deep concern. Everyone at the table turned to see what had caused the sudden change in their commander.

General Lafayette stood and walked to greet Isak and Henry. "You must be bringing bad news my friends. I can see it your faces."

Henry looked over the faces of the officers seated at the large table that the General had just left. He did not know these men. He could see that they were brigadier generals, and colonels. His sudden concern was that one of these men might have been the traitor that had told the British of Lafayette's departure from Valley Forge.

The General immediately understood Henry's sudden inability to speak. He said, "Come my friends, let's step outside of the tavern to talk."

Henry was relieved that the general seemed to read his mind.

When they got outside, the general listened intently to their words. The general said, "So we have a traitor at Valley Forge or possibility here with us. That does not concern me now as much as the troop movements you witnessed. Those troops will be in position to cut off our road to Valley Forge very soon."

As the general was speaking with Henry and Isak, a courier approached. "Sir, I could not deliver your dispatch to Valley Forge. I had to turn back when I encountered columns of British infantry blocking Swede's Ford. Do you wish me to take another route?"

The general said, "No. Return to your regiment private."

Henry said, "General, there were no pickets to greet us as we approached from the west. Did you not have men posted on your left flank to guard the road from Germantown?"

The general looked surprised. "Yes. Six hundred Pennsylvania militiamen. You saw no sign of them?"

Isak and Henry shook their heads.

The general said, "There is no time to lose trying to find that militia commander now. He will have to explain himself later. I must turn my troops to the north." The general hurried back into the tavern. Soon the officers ran from the tavern obviously each with orders. The general said to Henry and Isak, "There may be a battle here soon. This village will become the frontline. You two may want to return to Philadelphia."

Henry said, "Jeremy's orders were for us to remain and to assist you in any way we can. We would be useless in Philadelphia now."

The general smiled and said, "Very well. I am not sure how you might be of assistance just yet." Sergeant Boggs rode up with the general's horse. "Go to the green and stay protected behind the men for now. Do you have weapons?" Isak pulled two muskets from under the tarp of the wagon. The general said, "Good. Be prepared to defend yourselves." The general mounted and rode off with the sergeant towards the green.

When Isak and Henry reached the green, the blue-coated soldiers were in movement. Men were rolling four canons into position on the green facing north and northeast. The troops were forming lines across the green also facing north and northeast. Isak and Henry pulled their wagon in behind them and loaded their muskets, then waited. Everything happened in the most orderly fashion. Officers on horseback accompanied the men and stood ready with swords drawn. When the soldiers were in position, an eerie silence came over the green. The expectation of immediate battle hung heavy in the warm late afternoon air. Isak and Henry maintained their own silent vigil as the sky grew darker. They watched the shadows lengthen engulfing the troops before them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jeremy thought the air laden with thick perfume, and his lack of food, was making him lightheaded. He needed a better view of the room than he currently had squeezed against the food table, with nothing but redcoats and women's lofty hair in front of him. While Harry and Emily worked the room, Jeremy slipped away and went up the large curved staircase that led to the mezzanine that connected to the second floor of the house. Other men had preceded him and were leaning on the balustrade with drinks in hand watching the activity below.

When Jeremy got to the top of the stair, he turned and saw a man enter the room below from the entry hall. The man looked out of place in his fringed buckskin coat and leggings. Jeremy watched as Harry walked hurriedly over to the man and spoke to him. Soon, the man left, and Harry walked to General Howe and spoke with him briefly. The American Charles Lee was standing with Howe. Whatever news Harry imparted had an obvious effect on Howe, Lee and everyone around them. They seemed positively joyous to Jeremy. Jeremy's heart sank. He thought, T_his can't be good. Has Lafayette been taken?_

Jeremy leaned on the balustrade and smiled knowingly at the other men near by. He watched as General Howe walked towards him, grabbing Major Andre by the arm, as he slipped under the mezzanine at Jeremy's feet. Jeremy knew they headed for the French doors to the terrace below. He turned and saw French doors behind him. He opened them and walked out onto an empty second story balcony overlooking the terrace. Closing the doors behind him, he stood in the late afternoon shadow of the roof above his head. Jeremy could clearly hear the two men below and what he heard made his blood boil.

Howe said, "We know where he is John! That damned boy is on Barren Hill as we speak with two thousand of the rebels' best men and a few cannon. What say you we quit the party early tonight and go pick up our honored guest?"

John Andre asked, "But, how have you discovered this sir, all of the officers are here?"

Howe said, "I have an informant in the Pennsylvania militia. A Tory, that not only informed me, but managed to fool his superior into ordering the six hundred troops guarding the Frenchman's east flank to stand down!"

Andre looked shocked, "By God, General, the King will surely be elated when you present Lafayette to him."

General Howe pink with excitement and brandy said, "Yes and my brother Admiral Howe is going to come along just for the fun of it. He has a special frigate setup now to take Lafayette and I back to England. That should put a damper on the recent French alliance with the rebels and their bloody cause. We will take one of their precious symbols out of the game."

Major Andre asks, "How are we to approach Lafayette sir."

Jeremy prayed Howe would tell him…

Howe said, "I sent Grant's forces from Germantown this morning to try to find the Frenchman. If they did not find him, they should be forming to cutoff the road from Barren Hill to Valley Forge. Grey will soon follow and bring the Hessians out as well. I do not want the guests alarmed by us all walking out at once. Grant will ride to join his army later. Grey and the Hessians will line up on the east. The rest of us will move up Ridge Road on the south. We will trap Lafayette against the cliffs overlooking the Schuylkill with no means of escape. If that boy fails to see us coming and offer surrender, we will kill them all John. That will teach Washington a bloody lesson he won't soon forget."

John Andre replied, "Masterful, sir, absolutely, masterful."

Jeremy's heart pounded so loudly within his chest he feared the British officers standing below him would hear it. He knew that he had to get to Lafayette as soon as possible. He wanted to understand Harry's involvement in this, but he didn't have time. Waiting for the officers to move back inside, he heard the doors behind him open. The light from the interior flooded the floor of the balcony. Jeremy saw the shadow of a man…. Before he could move from his spot, Harry was upon him.

Slapping Jeremy on the back very hard, Harry said, "So here is where you are hiding my little shy friend." Harry was obviously already intoxicated, which Jeremy hoped would cause him to forget what he is about to do.

Jeremy said, "I wasn't feeling well and just stepped outside to get some air."

Harry disappointed said, "But the night is young old man…" Jeremy not in the mood to deal with Harry, swung around suddenly bringing up is right fist to catch Harry's jaw knocking Harry flat on his back and unconscious. Jeremy whispered, "Sorry old man got to go."

Jeremy jumped over the balcony railing to the roof below, than quickly shimmied down the copper rain leader to the paving stone terrace. Being careful to stay in the shadows, he made his way to the stables. Saddling his own horse, he leaped upon it and galloped away. The sun had set in the west. Jeremy moved through the quiet streets of the city undetected in the early twilight. He made his way down side streets until he got to the edge of town and then leaped a small fence and took off across furrowed fields, recently planted. It was difficult going, as the fields were soft, but he knew he could not get on the main road. There would be British pickets guarding it tonight. As he came up on a small hill, he looked back towards Ridge Road and the town. Soldiers were mustering there. He knew he had left just in time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jeremy got back on the main road near Barren Hill and proceeded at a gallop. Suddenly Indians sprang out of the woods in front of him, yelping like wild animals. Jeremy pulled up his reins, his horse stopped suddenly and reared up. Jeremy fell hard on his back in the road. He rolled away quickly as the horse came crashing down behind him. Before Jeremy could get up, the Indians were standing over him with knives at his throat.

A man on horseback came up to him. "What is your business sir?"

Jeremy wasn't sure if the men were British or American pickets, but he remembered the general mentioning Indians so he said, "I need to see Lafayette at once."

The man said, "You have intelligence from town for him?"

"Yes I do."

The man waved the Indians out of the road and said, "Come on, I'll take you to him."

As Jeremy rode to the village green, he saw the general was on his horse talking to some officers. Jeremy rode towards the general and his officers, lit by torches. As he neared, the sergeant, on horseback, quickly moved from the shadows to block his approach. Jeremy said, "Sergeant Boggs it is me Jeremy, I have to speak to the general at once."

The sergeant recognized the voice, but he held the torch he was carrying closer to see Jeremy's face and looked a little surprised at the full dress of Jeremy's attire. He backed his horse away immediately, and said, "Sorry Captain."

Jeremy rode up to the general, who looked his way surprised. "Jeremy, what --"

In a shaky voice, Jeremy said, "Sir, the British are going to surround you on all sides in probably less than an hour. Howe & Clinton are gathering to come up Ridge Road at this minute. Grant is on your north, probably now, and Grey will be on your east very soon, and sir you have no militia on your east flank. They have been bought off." Jeremy watched for the general's response.

Lafayette said, "Yes. Thanks to Henry's and Isak's observations, I know about the troops moving to the north, but this is the first I have heard about the troops on the south and east." The general smiled in the torchlight. "That means their entire 11,000 man army is coming out to greet us. Howe is making good on his threat to make me the guest of his party."

Jeremy saw that the other officers were looking alarmed. The men standing ready for action nearby were beginning to whisper, "Oh my god we are surrounded." Then Jeremy regretted his own panicked delivery. He tried to calm down, but his breathing gave him away. Jeremy thought, _the last thing Lafayette needs is for these men to bolt in a panic_.

Lafayette turned to the officers and calmly finished giving his orders. "General Poole, We will have to leave now rather than later. Take the main army and head down the road along the Schuylkill to Matson Ford at double time. It is deep, but not so deep that the men cannot walk across. Be sure they keep their guns and ammunition above their heads. Once you have them over the river, setup a defensive position on the west side. Be prepared to let the rear guard through. They will come through in small groups as I release them of their duties here."

Poole saluted and gave a firm "Yes sir!" then turned his horse and galloped away.

Jeremy saw that the men formed into columns facing north.

"Now for the rest of you," said the general. The general turned to the man that had escorted Jeremy to the green, "Captain McLane move your riflemen and Indians another mile down Ridge Road towards Philadelphia. You are to delay any advance guard, but do not fully engage. Stab at them then fall back. After you fall back, go into a flying formation, hitting them from all sides to create as much confusion as you can. Your men can escape in small groups at Matson Ford."

Allen answered, "Yes sir, see you at Valley Forge?"

The general replied, "No. Wait with Poole on the west side of the river. He will form a defensive position there."

The general continued, "Colonel Laurens you will form the illusion of a larger army for General Grant's benefit. Use the same flying formation approach, creating the illusion of multiple columns. You know the drill. Hit and run, steer him into forming a defense to the east away from Matson Ford. I remind you that Grant is closer to Matson Ford than we are, and can see Matson Ford from his position in this moonlight. We need to confuse him and send him scurrying around to his other generals to ask them what he is to do. I am counting on Grant's tendency to be the reluctant general. Understood?"

Colonel Laurens replied firmly, "Consider it done sir." He turned and galloped off with some of the officers following him.

The general then turned to a young captain. Keep your men and cannon here on the green as a rear guard Captain. They will be the last line of defense if the British decide to attack. The Captain said, "Yes sir." The captain galloped away.

After the captain left, Lafayette turned to Jeremy. "Henry & Isak are planting some kind of explosives to assist in the diversion. Henry said he could shed some light on the problem. I am not sure what Henry is up to, but I trust him to make himself useful." The General seeing Jeremy was shaken by the events said, "You should stick with me for now I think. I would not want you to get those clothes messed up."

Jeremy looked down and remembered he was dressed to the gills. Jeremy felt his cheeks blush. He said, "Yes sir."

The general headed for the church tower, and Jeremy and the sergeant followed. They dismounted and hurried up the small spiral staircase to the top of the tower. Even with only the moonlight, Jeremy could see the armies were moving over the hills to the north and east. Jeremy began to hear the pop of muskets to the north and then he could see the flashes of light. They started out a few but quickly grew into a noisy den. The British were firing back which showed the observers their front line. Jeremy thought, _God they are only a mile or two away from us._ He tried not to give his panic away. The Americans were pushing the British pickets back and engaging the front line of Grant's army. It was hard to tell for sure, but it appeared to Jeremy that the British were moving to the east as they fired back at the disappearing Americans.

Jeremy said, "It appears to be working sir. The British are moving to the east away from the river."

About that time, there were loud explosions like cannon. Fiery projectiles rose up into the night sky over the British army and exploded, lighting the whole scene laid out before the three men in the tower.

"Mon Dieu," the general exclaimed. "God bless Henry!" The general could see the location of the British army as if it were daylight. "Yes! Grant's army has followed our flying columns to the east away from Matson Ford! Grant has stopped his forces forward movement and that of Grey's appearing on the east has stopped as well."

Jeremy laughed, "And to think I reprimanded him for stealing the fireworks."

"Sir, the British are within three miles of us on the east, and our militia has indeed disappeared," the sergeant warned.

The general said, "Sergeant go tell Colonel Hayes to move his scouts to the east edge of the village without alarming the British. That is our weakest point now. I don't understand why Grey's hasn't moved in on us yet…unless he is waiting for Howe to get in position."

The sergeant left, hurrying down from the tower.

"General you should escape now," Jeremy said. "The British generals want you. They no doubt plan to take you to England to hang you at the London tower as an example. Please sir, leave now. You are obviously very important to our cause or they would not be going to this trouble"

Lafayette took a deep breath and replied in frustration, "Jeremy, I am sorry but you do not understand. General Washington will hang me if anything happens to any of these men. I have to get them to safety. Surrender is not an option. I will be the last one to leave the area, not the first."

Jeremy suddenly remembered Howe's last words to Andre that the Americans would die if they didn't surrender. His stomach tightened in a knot. He remembered that General "No Flint" Grey was responsible for the massacre of many of General Wayne's men at Paoli. Grey was there, not three miles away, with no protection between him and where the general and he stood. He decided there was no point in sharing that information with the general. He was probably already thinking it anyway. He tried to find other words to calm himself. "Sir, this was a brilliant idea of yours, the fake columns, a bluff."

Lafayette laughed. "Jeremy, when you don't have an army you learn to fake it. We have been doing this in one form or another since the war began. The men taught it to me, not the other way around." The General looked towards Jeremy in the moonlight. He knew Jeremy was scared for him and the men, not for himself. "Jeremy, my friend, all we have to do is get across the river three miles away. Once we are there, the British would be foolish to follow us. They would lose many men. The geography would be on our side and the main army would soon come up to join us."

Suddenly there were three loud reports of cannon from the north. Jeremy tensed and said, "Sir their firing artillery at you and I!"

The general said, "No Jeremy. That is the alarm at Valley Forge. The main army is mobilizing. General Washington has become aware of our situation and is letting the British know."

Jeremy was relieved to hear that. It gave him renewed hope for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Henry and Isak were rushing back in Isak's wagon towards the village green when they heard and saw the fireworks go off over their heads. They both yelped in glee. Henry said, "That ought to put some light on it for General Lafayette!"

Isak said, "Indeed Henry. You have done it again!"

When they got to the green, they encountered a guard who quickly recognized them and let them pass. The men were still in a defensive position on the green, as they had left them at twilight. Isak and Henry drove the wagon to the church. Henry jumped out of the wagon and yelled up in the tower, "General, sir, can we be of further assistance?"

The general replied, "You have time to do the same thing to our south. Jeremy has informed us that General Howe is bringing an army up to greet us from Philadelphia along Ridge Road. Watch out for the American pickets about two miles south. Get out of the area fast; do not linger to admire your handiwork."

Henry yelled, "Yes sir. We will come back here when we finish."

Jeremy said, "Henry. Good job! Thanks."

Henry surprised to hear Jeremy's voice said, "Thank you and your welcome."

As Henry and Isak rode down Ridge Road, Captain Allen McLane greeted them. He asked, "Are you two responsible for the light in the sky?"

Isak said, "Yes we are, and we're going to do the same over here. Will you keep your men back?"

"Of course," the captain said. "We will cover you. You can go about two miles to the south. We have seen no sign of British."

Isak moved forward with the wagon, then pulled off the road and hid it, and the horses, in the woods behind some tall bushes.

While getting the explosives out of the wagon, Henry said to Isak, "When I got up this morning I thought I would be dining in Philadelphia and sleeping in a comfortable bed right now, not running all over the forest in this insufferable heat."

Isak, smiled and said, "Yes, but isn't this fun Henry. We haven't done this in a while."

Henry contemplated his friend's remarks and said, "Yes, I suppose…it is invigorating at the least Isak, I just wish Lafayette's life, and the lives of all these men, didn't hang in the balance." Henry looked up and said, "Well I suppose _hang _is apoor choice of words."

Isak said, "Yes. I guess _fun_ is the wrong word under the circumstances as well."

Henry pictured Lafayette in the hands of the British general's surrounding him and was suddenly overcome with fear. "Isak...I don't know if we're going to be able to save the general from this."

Isak grabbed Henry by the shoulder and said, "Henry, stop it. We will do all we can. Let's go. Action is the best cure for fear." Henry and Isak separated on either side of the road to finish the job.

When Henry returned to the road a large group of British Light Horse surprised him. The moonlight bounced off their helmets. Their horses were snorting and stomping the ground ready for a fight. A British captain yelled at him, "Halt. What is your business here?"

Henry said, "I was thrown by my horse and was looking for him. I swear that horse has a mind of its own and is plotting to kill me. You haven't seen a large bay running around have you?"

The captain said, "No. Do you know if Lafayette is down this road?"

"Lafayette?" Henry said. "Surely, you jest sir. There is no one down this road much less Lafayette. There is just a quite village green and abandoned old church. The village, if you can call it that, is as dead as a graveyard." Henry heard several of the soldiers chuckle behind the captain. The captain turned and waved his saber angrily to silence them. He rode up to Henry and put his saber at Henry's throat. "You wouldn't be lying to me would you tubby?"

Before Henry could answer, a large number of Indians rushed out from both sides of the road, loudly yelping their war cries. Henry dropped to the ground and covered his head as he heard the Indian's rifles go off. The cavalry were firing back, and drawing their sabers. Henry heard orders yelled in French near him. He glanced up to see a young French officer dressed in a white hunting shirt looking down at him. The man was asking Henry something, but Henry couldn't make it out from the noise.

The Frenchman knelt down and asked, "Friend or foe?"

Henry said, "Friend! Ami!"

The Frenchman grabbed Henry by the arm and steered him across the road behind some boulders.

As the officer moved away, Henry watched as a British cavalryman swooped down upon him, cutting the side of this head with his saber. Henry cringed and crouched in the shadows as the cavalryman turned and made another pass at the hapless young officer whom he struck again. Henry heard the sound of the crunching of the poor Frenchman's skull. Henry closed his eyes and prayed for the battle to end soon. He felt sick that he had probably caused that young man's death. His prayer was answered when the Indians began to retreat into the woods, shooting behind them. The cavalry did not pursue, but instead, retreated after picking up their wounded and dead. Henry stayed behind his cover until they were gone.

Once the area cleared, Henry rushed to the fallen officer and found him horribly mutilated and dead. He looked for other survivors and saw another man trying to rise. Henry ran to him and pulled him up and moved north on the road towards the green. He could hear faint drums at his back.

Isak came back for Henry grabbing the other arm of the injured soldier and said "Too much excitement Henry?"

Henry yelled, "I think I've had enough Isak!"

The drums were getting louder at their back and they could hear the boots hitting the ground. Isak yelled, "Come on Henry, run like you have never run before."

Henry complied. Henry and Isak practically carried the injured man off the ground between them. Isak lifted the wounded soldier into the back of the wagon, and then backed the horses and wagon back onto the road. The two friends jumped into the seat and Isak whipped the horses into a gallop back towards the green.

When Henry and Isak got to the green, they saw the horses still tethered at the church. They made their way to the church. About that time, Henry's fireworks went off, lighting the sky to the south. Soon afterwards, Lafayette and Jeremy came down from the tower. Henry, breathless, said, "The British were marching right at our backs sir. They will be at the green very shortly. You must leave."

The general put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "It is all right my friend; they have stopped their forward march. Your light in the sky showed us. The rest of the British have stopped too. I suspect that Grant called for a meeting of the generals to discuss what to do next. However, it is time for you two and Jeremy to get to safety." The general motioned for a guard to approach. The mounted guard directed Isak to the path to Matson Ford. Jeremy did not follow. The general said, "Jeremy, go with your friends. There is nothing more to be done except to order the rear guard and scouts to begin their withdrawal."

Jeremy said, "If you're staying, I'm staying."

Jeremy could see the general's smile in the moonlight. "Very well, my friend, but you should have a gun to go where I am going." The general motioned to one of the mounted guards to give Jeremy his pistol and his ammunition.

The general called for Sergeant Boggs, who appeared quickly on horseback. The general said, "Go tell Captain McLane to begin the withdrawal of his troops, five or six at a time." As the sergeant galloped off to the south, Jeremy followed the general to the north.

The general followed the road through the tall forest until he came to the turn in the road towards the river. Then he dismounted and told Jeremy to do the same and keep his head down. The sound of musket and rifle fire was coming from everywhere. Jeremy could see the flashes of the British muskets just yards away. Suddenly Jeremy felt a bullet wiz over his head. He heard it breaking limbs and sending leaves flying behind him. The general turned and with a firm hand pushed Jeremy's head down. "Keep your head down Jeremy, they can't see us but a random bullet could find its mark." Then the general turned back towards the woods and whistled loudly. Two officers came running out of the woods to greet him. The general said, "Bring the men in Colonel Laurens. The job is done. The British have stopped their advance."

One of the officers answered, "Yes sir." The two officers disappeared back into the woods. Soon there were men running out of the woods to the road. They quickly and silently formed columns heading south. The musket fire died down. The officers came out to the road walking their horses. One of the officers gave the command for the men to march forward double-time. The men trotted off. The general and Jeremy followed, walking their horses behind the men.

Once the men were at the village green, they met Sergeant Boggs who turned them towards the road to Matson Ford. Jeremy remained by General Lafayette's side as he ordered the remaining troops in the green to march towards Matson Ford. Jeremy watched them march by with their artillery pieces in tow. After they passed, the officers followed. Jeremy crossed Matson Ford on horseback beside General Lafayette and the other officers. As he crossed the frigidly cold river, with the water splashing up on his legs, he turned and looked back up to Barren Hill. He could see the silhouettes of men moving about in the moonlight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was close to dawn, but still dark. The Yankee Doodle Society lay on blankets near a campfire. They had thick woods between them and the river. General Lafayette and Colonel John Laurens were with them.

Henry said, "General there was a young French officer with the Indians. I am afraid he gave his life to save mine. We had to leave his body."

"He was a soldier Henry," the general said. "He knew the risks of joining in this cause. We will retrieve his body tomorrow."

The men were quiet for a while, and then General Lafayette nudged Colonel Laurens. The general showed his dimpled smile as he said, "John, I think these men would appreciate some of your storytelling. I doubt they will be able to sleep anyway."

The Colonel smiled and began his many tales of the misadventures of the Marquis de Lafayette when he first appeared in camp. Soon he had everyone laughing until their sides hurt.

Colonel Laurens said, "He had trouble with left and right. One day he ordered a troop of soldiers the wrong way and right into a muddy pond."

"I watched them turn the wrong way," the general said, "they were up to their waists in mud before I could think of the word 'Stop!' If they had continued they would have been up to their necks in mud."

Colonel Laurens said, "The soldiers were good sports. They were trying hard not to bust out laughing, standing at perfect attention in the mud."

"I remember my _friends_, Hamilton and Laurens, kept silent the whole time until they couldn't hold in the laugher anymore and fell on the ground doubled over. I thought they were both shot, or had a sudden case of food poisoning."

Jeremy and his friends had been laughing so hard for the past hour they were each holding their sides to ease the pain. Jeremy thought the colonel had an obvious talent for spinning a yarn and knew exactly how to entertain the three young patriots at the expense of their general. Jeremy decided he needed to change the subject to give his sides a chance to recover. "So General, what do you think the British generals are doing right now."

General Lafayette said, "Probably a lot of swearing. Perhaps talking about court-martialing General Grant."

Colonel Laurens said, "The poor man, and he was such a nice guy!"

At that moment, Sergeant Boggs rode up from the direction of Matson Ford. "I expected to find you all asleep."

Jeremy answered, "We are all too wound up to sleep sergeant. Where have you been?"

The sergeant said, "Spying on the British up there on the green." Everyone looked at him expectedly. He continued, "After they figured out that their armies were shooting at each other, they halted the attack. Then the generals met in the square. I have never heard so many swear words spoken with such venom. Clinton and Howe were practically screaming at General Grant for letting us slip away. Clinton seemed to doubt that we were ever there; then he turned on General Howe for dragging the whole army out on a French farce. I doubt they will be admitting to this anytime soon." The sergeant dismounted and walked over to the general. "Sir, you really do need to get some sleep. I am obviously amiss at my job leaving you here with Colonel Laurens unattended."

Colonel Laurens said, "Boggs, you are such a mother hen."

The sergeant gave the colonel a penetrating stare that would have made a king sit down and listen.

Colonel Laurens said, "Lafayette, perhaps we better get some sleep." After the sergeant walked away with his horse, Colonel Laurens said, "That man is a bear under that calm exterior."

General Lafayette said, "Indeed. I have heard he has killed a few bears with his bare hands. It is not wise to offend him."

Colonel Laurens chuckled.

The men lay down and silence fell over them just as dawn was breaking over Barren Hill.

Jeremy awoke with a start to find himself surrounded by low fog.

Isak said, "What's wrong Jeremy."

Jeremy looked in his direction. "Nothing. Just a bad dream."

Jeremy saw that the general and the colonel were gone. Henry was still asleep. Jeremy arose and stretched, looking around. He noticed that most of the army was gone. "Isak, did you hear the army leave this morning?"

Isak looked surprised and said, "I did not. They took the injured man from my wagon as well."

General Lafayette rode up and dismounted. "I have sent most of the men back to Valley Forge. The three hundred left here will be enough to complete the mission."

Jeremy said, "Complete the mission sir? Do you intend to go back up to Barren Hill today?"

"Yes Jeremy. We still have to find out how the British will evacuate Philadelphia."

Jeremy said, "Then we will return to Philadelphia and help you find out sir."

"I fear you might be returning to a hornet's nest Jeremy. They may suspect you because you have been away all night."

"They will suspect me if I don't return…and they know where I live. General, my friend Harry knows more than he has let on to me. I want to find out how he is involved. I would like to know who the traitor was that told the British you were coming and where you were. Don't you want to know who that man is?"

"I know it is an officer with the militia that abandoned us last night." The General bowed his head looking at the ground and said, "I should not have trusted a militia I did not know personally."

"Surely you don't blame yourself for this sir. You were exposed before you ever left Valley Forge! If an American general is to blame it is Washington himself."

General Lafayette snapped his head up and said, "Jeremy, enough of that talk! I will not hear of it! The man had no way of knowing that this would happen. He told me to keep the men moving and I …."

"You said yourself he sent you out with too many men. You would have had a much easier time maneuvering around the British with fewer men. Is that not correct?"

General Lafayette looked angrily at Jeremy. Jeremy knew it was time to change the subject. "I will return to Philadelphia, with Isak and Henry, if they are willing. My friend may be involved in something much bigger. I believe it will serve the cause to expose it. With your leave sir?"

The anger left the General's face as fast as it had appeared. "Jeremy I fear that this will lead you to a confrontation with your friend. However, I will not stand in your way. Go if you must. The British have returned to Philadelphia. If you obtain any intelligence, I will keep a small guard up there on Barren Hill, at the old church, who will know my whereabouts. We will stay in the area no longer than two or three days. Take care my friend."

Jeremy said, "Yes sir."

The general mounted his horse and moved down the line of remaining men getting them ready to move.

After the general left, Isak said, "I don't know how anyone could see that man as an arrogant glory-seeking pompous…."

Jeremy said, "That is only British propaganda Isak. They have tried to dissuade him, discredit him, and yesterday they took their whole army and tried to capture him. Why do you think that is?"

Isak said, "But some Americans believe the propaganda."

"Only Tories and old men," Jeremy said.

Jeremy's animated discussion with General Lafayette had awoken Henry. He was sitting on his blanket now looking up at his friends. Jeremy slapped him on the back. "Ready to go back to Philadelphia and attend some lectures on…what was it, the scientific uses for weeds?"

Henry looked perturbed but arose, brushing himself off, he was ready to go.

Jeremy mounted his horse and road off across Matson Ford to return to Philadelphia. Isak and Henry left in the wagon and went up to Swedes Ford to take the longer north road back to Philadelphia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When Jeremy arrived back at the Wyndam home, there were no servants at the door to greet him. He took his horse back to the stable behind the house and tended to him himself. When he walked into the house, he saw baggage and crates piled in the rooms. Servants were packing up the families collections of fine china, and mementoes. One of Harry's sisters rushed through the hall, running into Jeremy. She said, "There you are Jeremy. Harry has been looking for you. He is very worried."

"What is going on?"

The girl replied, "Haven't you heard? The British are going to evacuate Philadelphia! Father says that we must leave, or else be at the mercy of the patriot rabble in their wake. Oh Jeremy, I am so scared. I have heard horrific stories of New York. How Washington's army burned New York and people were found mutilated in the street." The girl had worked herself into sobbing.

Jeremy put his arms around her and drew her too him. "Don't worry dear Sarah; your father will keep you safe. It won't be as bad as that. The Americans would not want to destroy this fine city, or harm a pretty little girl like you."

Just then, Harry walked in the front door into the hallway. Relief washed over his face when he saw Jeremy. Harry told Sarah to run along and she complied. Harry said, "Jeremy, I've been looking all over the place for you. What happened last night that you disappeared? Did you go with the British to Barren Hill?"

"No Harry, I must have passed out from the liquor. I'm not use to it. I woke up in a field …" Just then Jeremy saw the black and blue bump of Harry's jaw.

Harry smirked, "Did you wake up in a field with a lass Jeremy Larkin?"

"If a lass was with me, she had vanished before I awoke, and alas, I have no memory of her. Isn't that just my luck?"

Harry slapped Jeremy on the back and said, "Have you heard of the evacuation?"

"Yes. Sarah told me."

"The whole town is alit with fear. It seems the British care little for their loyal colonists that they would leave us to the rabble without a thought."

"Are you going to leave town with your family?"

"I will help them move to our country estate. Then I will return to fight."

"To fight?"

"Jeremy old boy you don't think I could just sit by this whole war and see everything I care about destroyed do you?"

"I was wondering about that Harry. What are you involved in?"

"We need to talk. I want you to join us Jeremy. I know you are of the same heart and mind as I. Come lets go out on the terrace. Have you eaten?"

"No. I'm famished."

"I will have breakfast brought to you." Harry walked off towards the kitchen and Jeremy headed for the terrace. He sat down in one of the wrought iron chairs in the morning shade and looked out on the manicured garden behind the huge mansion. He thought to himself that he could understand his friend's anger at the possibility of losing this beautiful tranquil home and the family within. _But was he Tory or Whig?_

Harry returned shortly with coffee for him and Jeremy. He handed Jeremy his cup. Harry sat down and said, "I don't know where to start. I got involved in a small group of saboteurs and spies working for the British last fall. It was just by chance when I ran into John Andre last winter. He said he could use a few good men like me. That is why I wanted you here last night to meet him and the generals. I want you to join us Jeremy."

Jeremy's heart sank at that news. "I'm listening. The man that came in the party late last night in the buckskin…was he one of your group?"

"Oh, no. He was an informant. His name is Major John Warden. He is a Tory masquerading as a militia officer. He brought the location of the Americans on Barren Hill, which is what got General Howe so excited. Unfortunately, the Americans were informed of our intentions and escaped. The British generals are in a very grumpy mood this morning because of it. They are talking of court-martialing General Grant because of his lack of action. Had he not fallen for the rebel ruse played upon him, he would have had Lafayette in his hands before the party ended last night."

"Why did he come to you with the news Harry?"

"I was his contact. Over the winter, he passed information to me from the Valley Forge camp. My sisters would take clothes and supplies to the camp and he would pass them the notes. No one ever suspected them."

"You put your sisters in danger Harry?"

"It was the only way Jeremy. It served the defense of this country."

"Does your father know of this?"

"Oh no, and you mustn't breathe a word of it to him or mother or your father. You know how close our fathers are Jeremy. It would break father's heart if he knew I was actively participating in the war. He is of the same mind as your father. A neutralist."

Jeremy was relieved to hear that. Jeremy said, "Harry, the generals last night implicated you in something very serious and deadly. What exactly are the missions you perform for the British?"

Henry looked down at his hands thinking about what to say. "Before we started working with the British generals, I had a small group together of Tories who would attack rebel homes and farms and drive off the occupants and loot their belongings. We did it as retaliation for the rebels doing it to Tory citizens. You see we couldn't just sit by and watch our friends…" He looked for understanding from Jeremy but saw none. "Anyway, I didn't agree with everything the group did. I was the leader, but it meant little when angry loyalists got hold of rebels. I couldn't stop them sometimes from killing and raping. Once they began to see these people as the enemy, they lost control of their normal restraint."

"So that's why the British approached you?"

"Yes. They credit me with all of it. I am a hero to many Tories. I am not proud of it Jeremy. We are doing much better now that the British are giving us our missions. We rarely attack citizens now. Let me tell you of our next mission. I want you to join us."

Harry talked on for another hour. He told Jeremy the details of a plan to steal American supplies that were sitting in warehouses in New York. Harry said, "The French have given supplies that have been 'lost' to the Americans due to the fracture among the American generals. We are simply taking advantage of the situation they have created themselves. The American general Mifflin is their inspector general. He has been selling the goods to reap a profit instead of sending them to Valley Forge. Is it not typical of this rabble? They are convicts and rakes cheating each other."

"The American Charles Lee, is he involved in the farce in some way?"

"It is hard to tell with him. Sometimes when he is drunk, he tells the British how they could win against Washington. I don't know if they take it seriously or not. He was certainly pleased at the prospect of Lafayette's capture last night. I think Lee is just jealous of the Frenchman and his relationship with Washington. Lee hates the French. He has little to offer the British, although they thought he was their greatest foe in the field. They will probably trade him back to the Americans for a British general before they evacuate." Jeremy thought, _the American's might trade a British general for a traitor._

Jeremy's breakfast arrived and Harry left him to consider his offer to join.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When Isak and Henry arrived back at the Inn, they went in the tavern and ordered lunch. This time Isak ordered as much as Henry. They were starving. As they ate their lunch, they listened in on the conversations of the British officers around them.

"Aye, I am elated to be getting out of this cow town. I am tired of these macaronis. The sooner the better," one officer said.

"But Lieutenant Smith, we will just be moving to a smaller cow town no doubt. At least we had lovely ladies to fawn over us and bring us cookies here," the officer's companion, a sergeant, said.

"Alas, I will miss the cookies Jack." The two men chuckled as they ate.

A tall blonde man sitting near the officers said, "That was a royal ruse last night wasn't it? They marched the whole damn British army all over Pennsylvania, only to turn around and march them back. I think those generals must have been drunk from their partying. I heard they lost men from the heat and exhaustion. Isn't that something. They didn't even have a battle. The men just dropped dead on the march!"

A short dark man sitting with him said, "They thought they were going to catch that Frenchman, Lafayette. Do you think he was actually there?"

A Major heard their conversation and said, "He was there alright."

The tall blonde man said, "Then where is he now?"

The Major didn't answer.

Other men in the tavern began laughing. The Major got red in the face and stood up. "I will not stand by and hear the British army denigrated by the likes of any of you. You will change your subject or most assuredly you will answer for it today."

The tavern immediately quieted down. The patrons returned to their drinks and lunch.

Lieutenant Smith turned to the major sitting by himself and said, "Where are we going by the way major?"

The major replied, "I have no idea. I just know we are leaving in early June. It can't be soon enough for me."

Isak and Henry were disappointed that they would not learn of the British army's destination in the tavern. After they finished their meal, they went up to their room. Isak looked out the window and saw teams of British on horseback patrolling the town. He said, "I have an idea Henry."

Henry looked at him expectedly.

"I will go to the British headquarters and offer my services as a blacksmith to the quartermaster. They may tell me where they are going."

"And why would they do that if they haven't even told their own officers?"

"I imagine they operate on a 'need-to-know' basis. A willing volunteer like me would have a need to know...and because I am black they will have no suspicions of me."

Henry smiled and shrugged. "It can do no harm I suppose."

Isak left, taking his wagon of blacksmith supplies to the British headquarters they had found on their first day in the city. Isak walked in the house occupied by the British command. It was obvious that the family that owned it had vacated. There was mud on the entry hall floor and up the stairs. Some of the stair balustrade was broken and still laying on the floor below. He walked in an adjacent parlor and found two British corporals working at desks. They did not notice him. Isak cleared his throat to get their attention.

One of the corporals looked up and said, "Are you lost?"

"Not if this is headquarters sir."

The man went back to his writing but said, "What do you want?"

"I would like to talk with your quartermaster. I am a blacksmith by trade and would like to offer my services to your army."

The corporal said, "Perhaps that can be arranged." He got up from his chair, strolled across the hall to the opposite parlor, and said, "General Grey this Negro wants to join up as a blacksmith. Can we use him?"

The general in question strolled out into the hall and looked over Isak as if he was sizing up a slave to purchase. He said, without coming any closer, "You know we are leaving Philadelphia don't you?"

Isak looked surprised, "No sir I had not heard."

"We will be traveling to New York through New Jersey," the general said. "It is a long march over rough terrain. Are you still interested?"

Isak said, "You mean New Amsterdam sir?"

The general said, "No. I mean New York. We have renamed that devil of a town. Where have you been boy?"

"In the south sir. I am sorry. I guess that might be a bit too far north for me. It's way too cold up there for a southern boy like me. Sorry to have troubled you." The general huffed and looked knowingly at the corporal. Isak walked out of the building and returned to Henry at the Inn.

In their room, Isak told Henry what he had discovered. They decided it was important enough to tell Jeremy and to retrieve any information Jeremy might have discovered.

Henry volunteered to go down the street and see if he could see Jeremy about the house. He had noticed a lot of activity at the Wyndam home. Henry left on foot towards the Wyndam home. When he got there, he noticed a servant loading a wagon. Henry said, "Good day to you good man. Can you tell me the whereabouts of Jeremy Larkin? He is a guest at this home."

The man looked at Henry and said, "He is on the terrace with Master Harry. It is in the rear of the house, through the side gate."

Henry thanked the man and proceeded around the side of the house and through the gate. He heard voices coming from the terrace, so he ducked behind some topiary to listen. He saw Harry rise and leave Jeremy to his breakfast. Henry made a noise, "Pssst..." Jeremy didn't hear. Henry stuck his head out from behind the bush. "Pssst…Jeremy."

Jeremy heard and saw Henry at the same moment. Jeremy got up and walked to his friend. "Henry what are you doing here? Someone will see you."

Henry said, "They all seem very busy to me. Isak has obtained the information that we have come for. The British are going to move to New York via New Jersey. Do you have any information for the general?"

"Yes, a lot of information I am afraid." Jeremy gave Henry all the information he had. Henry was shocked at the revelations regarding the American general Lee and the traitorous militia commander.

Unknown to Jeremy and Henry, Harry had returned and was standing just inside the terrace doors listening to their conversation. After he had heard enough, he went to get his pistol. Harry came back, angry and red in the face. He shouted "Jeremy Larkin!"

Jeremy swung around and looked at Harry. Henry darted back behind the bushes but didn't leave.

Jeremy said, "Harry what's the matter?"

"You know what the matter is. I see a traitor now where I thought a friend had stood."

Jeremy realized that Harry had overheard his conversation with Henry. He moved towards Harry until he was on the terrace.

Harry backed up into the house. Jeremy followed him. "Please let me explain Harry."

"You told Lafayette about the troop movement last night didn't you Jeremy? That's where you were all night was it not?"

"Yes Harry. He is a friend of mine."

"Is that all? He is just a friend you were helping? What about our friendship Jeremy? Does it count for nothing? Did it cross your mind at all when you were committing your traitorous act?"

"Harry, I understand how you must feel. I would not expect you to be any different than myself. I didn't know your involvement last night. We are so much alike that we take the same actions only for different sides. Please understand and forgive. I mean you know harm, or your family. I love you like a brother Harry. I always will."

Harry lifted the gun and pointed it at Jeremy. His face was red; there were tears in his eyes. "You are a liar. Your brother died for that damn precious rebel cause. I should have known that your sympathy would be for him and his cause."

Jeremy moved slowly towards his friend. "Robert has nothing to do with this Harry. He loved you as much as I. Don't let this war come between us. I know that you will regret killing me when the war is over. I forgive you for your involvement with the British. I understand why you did it Harry. Please put the gun down."

Harry swiped his sleeve across his eyes to remove the tears blurring his vision. "I don't want to kill you Jeremy. You're the best friend I ever had."

"You don't have to kill me. Please give me the gun."

Harry was getting red with rage again. "I have a duty. You should understand that. You are a spy with too much information and I invited you here to my home. I am responsible." Harry tightened his grip on the gun, holding it with both hands.

Jeremy could see the sudden change in his friend's eyes, the determination was back. Jeremy lunged at Harry, pushing his arms up. They struggled for a minute. Harry was taller and stronger, he pulled the gun down. The two men locked together, straining, suddenly the gun went off. Jeremy saw Harry's eyes change as he slumped to the floor. Harry had shot himself. Jeremy grabbed him, easing him down to the floor. "Harry!"

Harry looked up at his friend and said, "I'm sorry Jeremy. I would not have shot you. I could not. I just would not have been able to live with myself."

Jeremy's eyes teared as he felt Harry's last breath leave with a quiet sigh.

Henry walked in from the terrace. "Jeremy we've got to get out of here."

Jeremy heard but didn't move.

Then a deeper older voice came from the shadows in front of Jeremy. "Yes Jeremy, you must leave now."

Jeremy looked up to see Harry's father. "Sir, I'm so sorry. I was trying to stop him."

The older man sat down in the chair by his son's body. "I know son. Please. I know he shot himself. You didn't shoot him. Tell me…was he involved in this war in some way?"

"Yes sir. He was working as an agent for the British. Harry was very brave sir. He was just fighting for what he believed in."

Mr. Wyndam sighed in despair, slipping down in the chair, his arms falling listless on the chair arms. "I forbade him to get involved when this whole thing started. I knew that he probably would throw away his life… feeling it his morale duty to take sides. Jeremy I could turn you in to the British, but I won't. I could not bear for your father to lose his only remaining son to this bloody war. Please leave. I know nothing of your business here. Only that you and Harry were on opposite sides of this conflict. I do not want you to return to my home. You would only remind me of the memory of this day, and that would be too painful. Please go before anyone else enters and sees you here. I will tell the family you had to return home."

Jeremy laid Harry's body down. He wiped his eyes and rose up facing Henry and his escape. He turned to look at Mr. Wyndam, broken in the chair, and for a moment saw his own father; then he rushed out the door with Henry.

The sun was setting in the west when Jeremy, Isak and Henry stood with General Lafayette and Colonel Laurens on the road to Valley Forge looking over the men ready to march north. Jeremy had given the general all the information that the Yankee Doodle Society had gathered in Philadelphia. General Lafayette, standing next to Jeremy, said, "Jeremy, I have you and your friends to thank for saving my life once again. It seems to be your destiny to cross my path at the most opportune times. I am very sorry about your childhood friend. Henry told me what happened."

Jeremy smiled realizing that the general was once again blaming himself. "General, it's OK. I have new friends now and new memories." Jeremy reached out and embraced the general. "God be with you sir, and for crying out loud stay out of trouble. I can't be there for you everyday you know!"

The general smiled, as the others chuckled in the background. "I will remember that mon ami."

As they separated, Jeremy said, "There was one more bit of news sir I feel I should share with you."

The general looked interested.

"It is regarding General Charles Lee sir. I feel that he may not be totally on the American side."

General Lafayette said, "You think he is a traitor Jeremy?"

"I'm not sure. His behavior, while captured, has been less than expected of a man of his rank. Harry told me he had been delighted in the possibility of your capture. At the very least you should watch your back if he is traded to the Americans. To me, that is enough to have him removed from his command, but…."

General Lafayette said, "I see. His dislike for me is not in itself a traitorous act Jeremy. He has proven his worth to General Washington in the field. Perhaps it is just a minor case of jealousy. I am use to that Jeremy. I am also use to veterans of the last decade's war hating me, before they have even met me, because I am French. However, I will watch my back, as you say. Merci."

The general and the colonel mounted their horses. They turned and smartly saluted the Yankee Doodle Society; then they rode off to follow the men that were already marching towards Valley Forge.

Jeremy mounted his horse and watched the army move away.

Henry broke the silence. "What are you going to do about Harry? Your father will hear of his death and he knows that you were there."

Jeremy said, "I will tell my father that Harry committed suicide, which is the truth. He will send a letter of condolence to Harry's father and that will be the end of it. I believe Harry's father will not say anything to discredit or expose me. At least he doesn't know that I am Captain Yankee Doodle."

Isak turned the wagon and the three friends headed for Chester and home.

**The End**


End file.
